


Tesoro

by mikoshiko



Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gift Exchange, Romance, ulquihime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikoshiko/pseuds/mikoshiko
Summary: He adjusted his hand, cupping her cheek in a gentle caress.“You have given me what I sought after; what I had longed to understand. I denied its very existence, yet you placed it so effortlessly in the palm of my hand.”





	Tesoro

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ksmile1313](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksmile1313/gifts).



> Prompt: Cozy Valentine
> 
> Happy Valentine's Day to my incredible exchange partner and friend, Ksmile1313!
> 
> I may have stretched pretty far with the prompt, but I've stuffed in all the cozy-cutesy goodness I could conjure up!
> 
> Enjoy~

Orihime dropped her forehead to her desk at the sound of the end of day bell. Loose strands of copper cascaded from her head, draping along her arms as they dropped to her sides. The sound of chairs against tile and idle chatter echoed throughout the classroom as her classmates began to leave for the day.

She lazily pulled a pink phone from her blazer, stretched her arm out across her desk and adjusted to rest her head on it. Peeking from under her bangs she stared at the lock screen and sighed. She lowered her head back down onto the desk with an audible “thunk” and let her phone dangle loosely in her hand off the table’s edge.

Just as she was about to get too lost in her own thoughts, she heard the quick clicking of footsteps behind her. Seemingly, without missing a step, these feet had knocked her desk mate's chair out from under their desk, spun it, and safely deposited their owner in it.

“All right,” Tatsuki started crisply, swinging a leg over the other. “What’s eatin’ ya?”

Orihime adjusted herself, her eyes drifting from Tatsuki’s arms up to her face. As their eyes connected, Tatsuki’s drilled into Orihime’s. If she hadn’t known the girl as well as she did, she’d be squirming uncomfortably in her seat. For someone so small and seemingly fragile, she was as intimidating as a wild bear.

Orihime rolled her face back, muffling an unconvincing, “Nothing,” against the wooden surface. She could feel Tatsuki’s glare boring into her back.

“Obviously something is up.”

Orihime groaned in defeat, praying her friend would not understand what she’d said and drop it.

Fat chance.

Tatsuki leaned in closer, just hovering over her right ear. “What was that?”

Orihime raised her head, folded her arms across her desk and buried the bottom of her face in her forearms. She repeated, crimson spreading across her face as she did, “I don’t know what to do…”. Without looking to Tatsuki, she mumbled into her forearm. “For Valentine’s Day...”

Tatsuki stared at the beet red girl before her, concern giving way to laughter.

“Here I was worried something serious was going on.”

Orihime buried her face into her arm in embarrassment. “It is serious!” She exclaimed.

“I know, I know.” Tatsuki soothed as she scooted her chair close enough for their legs to touch. “So, what’s the issue?”

She held back a snicker when she heard Orihime breathe into her uniform sleeve, face crimson. “I told you, I don’t know what to do for Valentine’s Day.”

“No, I heard you. What do you mean you don’t know what to do?”

Every year since pre-school, Orihime had given Tatsuki with something homemade for Valentine’s day. During their first year of high school, this tradition was expanded to their other friends. Unfortunately, they were not exactly as… accustomed to her unusual concoctions. Though they appreciated her tremendous efforts, their stomachs did not.

Now though, thanks to Tatsuki’s recommendation, it had become an annual tradition that she bring everyone her favourite sweets from the neighbourhood bakery.

What makes this year any different? “Do what you do every year.”

“But it’s different this year…”

“What, how so?”

“It just-” Orihime turned toward the window and away from Tatsuki’s eyes. “It’s for...” Tatsuki missed the mumbling of the last few words. She leaned in closer. “It’s for..?”

“It’s for Ulquiorra!” Orihime blurted out.

“Oh...OH!” Tatsuki replied

Orihime’s attention remained fixed on the windowsill, silently focusing on the caulking that it desperately needed instead of her reddening face.

“I almost forgot-”

“Forgot what?” Chizuru’s voice rang as she pranced over, leaving behind her conversation with Keigo and Mizuiro at the blackboard. Trust her to sense any bit of gossip. Especially when it had to do with Orihime. “What are we talking about?”

“Wah!” Orihime jumped at Chizuru’s face suddenly appearing an inch from her own. “N-nothing!” Her phone clattered to the floor in her surprise.

“Ah!” Orihime toppled out of her chair and scrambled to grab her phone. Just as her fingertips grazed the floral case, it was quickly snatched away.

“Yoink!” Chiziru chided, snatching the phone away.

“H-Hey! Please give it back!” Orihime jumped to retrieve it from Chizuru’s outstretched hand above her head, her free hand holding Orihime an arm’s length away as she struggled.

“Ohoho~ what have we here? Something you don’t want me to see, Hime?” Chizuru taunted, bringing the device an inch from her nose.

Orihime’s now burgundy blush spread to her neck. “N-no, it’s nothing like that! Please. Chizuru!”

Chizuru’s eyes glinted mischievously as a grin spread across her face. She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “What? Is it a boy~?”

Orihime paused her grabbing and held her hands to her scorching cheeks. “N-no! It’s not like that!”

Chizuru laughed off Orihime’s embarrassment until she pressed the home button. Her smile fell from her face as quickly as it appeared. Violet eyes flitted between the phone in her hand and Orihime’s burning face.

The lock screen displayed Orihime’s outstretched arm, indicating she was the one taking it. Her radiant smile was beaming rather closely to an unfamiliar pale face with piercing green eyes. His body was forward facing, however his eyes were focused on the smiling girl beside him with the slightest upturn of the corner of his lips.

His...

Wait.

Chizuru’s jaw hit the floor, certain that her eyes were soon to follow if they protruded any further from their sockets. She turned to gawk where Orihime stood fiddling with her fingers, avoiding eye contact. “It isn’t like that…” She denied barely above a whisper, wishing the floor would swallow her whole.

“But… I thought…”

She did not have to say anything further- Orihime knew what she wanted to ask; What about Ichigo? She shook her head, worrying her bottom lip.

Chizuru recovered from her shock as quickly as it struck her. She bound to Orihime and pulled her into a tight hug.

“I’m so happy!” she squealed, rubbing their cheeks together. “I didn’t think you would ever get over that idiot! I mean, I’m a little upset someone else is getting all your attention, but at least it isn’t him!”

Orihime felt faint; whether it was all the shaking or all the blood in her body rushing to her cheeks from absolute embarrassment, she didn’t know. Honestly, it was likely both. She didn’t know how much more of this she could handle.

Tatsuki seemed to sense her new level of distress and heaved a sigh, rubbing the back of her neck. Chizuru’s little performance was attracting the attention of the handful of students still loitering in the classroom. “Enough, already.” She tugged Chizuru by the collar. “Can’t you see she’s having a hard enough time as it is?”

“Ah~ All right, all right.” Chizuru conceded. She unwillingly peeled herself from Orihime. Tatsuki’s waiting hand appeared in her line of vision, wiggling her fingers impatiently. Chizuru pouted, glaring at the unknown man in the picture that was far too close to her Orihime for her liking.

“Argh!” She slapped the phone into Tatsuki’s palm, the latter rolling her eyes. “I’m so jealous!”

“Now then,” Tatsuki held the phone out to Orihime, who accepted it with shaky hands and promptly stuffed it into her kilt pocket. She’ll have to keep a tighter grip on it from now on. “Where were we?”

Orihime clasped her hands together loosely in front of her, looking down to them. The fluster on her face replaced with concentration.

“It’s one of his ‘firsts’ since he’s been here.”

Chizuru’s mind shot straight into the gutter. Before her brain had time to formulate a sentence, Tatsuki’s glare put an end to it.

“He’s still new to this way of life and-”

Chizuru’s brows furrowed as her attention drifted from their conversation; she’d have to press for answers from Tatsuki later. She had only found out through Ichigo’s slip up last week that an old acquaintance had moved into town and is living in the same apartment complex as Orihime. According to the copper-haired boy, this person grated on his nerves. She recalled his words verbatim when he’d complained that said acquaintance was a “brooding jerk” that “is totally indifferent to everyone but Orihime.”

She mused at the memory of Ichigo’s minor temper tantrum over this mystery guy. Her brow twitched irritably at the thought of someone that is so seemingly infatuated with her princess living in such close quarters. Orihime’s voice suddenly pulled her from her own brooding.

“I want to make sure all his memories are happy ones. So that’s why I can’t mess this up.” Orihime smiled, a light dusting of pink returning to her cheeks.

“But I’ve never done something like this for anyone before... I have no idea what I should do for him.”

Tatsuki placed her hand atop Orihime’s with a delicate smile. All the years they have been friends and Orihime’s kindness never fails to amaze her. Her fluster resurfaced the memory of when Tatsuki first met the man in question.

Months after Orihime’s return home last winter, Tatsuki learned of the events that unfolded in Hueco Mundo. The healer was apprehensive when retelling her capture and what Aizen had planned for her. She cringed when she spoke of the “special treatment” two arrancar girls had given her- Tatsuki, on the other hand, was seething with rage.

Her demeanor changed drastically, however, perking up whenever she spoke of the fourth Espada. She shared that he had been designated to keep watch over her, tending to her “inane human needs,” as he put it. Every interaction they’d had together was retold to Tatsuki with a smile, laughing off his callous words and finding the humour in his inability to express himself. She’d even giggled when retelling how he threatened to shove food down her throat to make sure she ate. Tatsuki’s face faltered at that one; how Orihime found the silver lining in that situation was beyond her.

Her smiles would fade as quickly as they’d come to life, her words trailing off as she retreated to her own private thoughts. The most she’d ever elaborated on that topic was one of the more tearful nights, hiccuping through her sobs that she would sacrifice any of her five lifetimes to give him just one.

Tatsuki always had a feeling there was more to it, but she settled for what Orihime was willing to share. A few days after Orihime had decided to return to school, Rukia grabbed Orihime and -quite literally- vanished into thin air. Soon after, Ichigo, Uryuu and Sado followed. Tatsuki didn’t know much of what had happened between then and the following week. Days past and none of them had returned to school. Impatience was grating on Tatsuki’s nerves, but as usual, there was not much she could do about it. She figured it must have been soul society related if they’d all been summoned in so urgently.

It wasn’t until the end of that month that she was able to sense Orihime’s presence again. Tatsuki could tell she was at home. She couldn’t quite put her finger on it, but it felt...different. Almost as if there was a second life force weaving with hers.

Regardless, Tatsuki brushed the peculiarity off and stopped by the bakery before checking in on Orihime. It was the moment she’d arrived at her friends apartment that she felt the coil of spiritual pressure again. She’d been paranoid ever since Orihime’s disappearance that the one they called Aizen would return for her. The sudden appearance of this dark presence did nothing to ease her mind.

She rushed to the door and flung it open, momentarily stunned by the dark haired figure sitting at Orihime’s table. In an instant, like removing the lid from an overflowing jar, his reiatsu flared and its immense force shook the entire apartment. Tatsuki’s vision tinged grey as she was crushed to the floor.

“W-wait, no! That’s Tatsuki!” She remembered faintly hearing Orihime trying to reason in the background of the static buzzing through her head.

She assumed he pulled his reiatsu back in when her vision came back to focus, the image of pink sock-clad feet padding over to her.

He straightened his back without a word, eyeing her warily while Orihime helped her to her feet, apologizing profusely on his behalf. It was an incredibly awkward first encounter, to say the least. Orihime was a bundle of nerves, her eyes flitting between the two most important people in her life , now scowling at each other from across the small dinner table. She was unable to form a coherent thought and wrung her hands dry. Every time she went to speak, a sheepish laugh fell out.

It was a big moment, Tatsuki figured, and he did just try to eradicate her best friend from existence. For someoneso slight, he was incredibly powerful. Orihime was definitely not exaggerating when she’d rambled on about his remarkable presence. Once Orihime found her voice, she’d nervously introduced the man across the table as Ulquiorra. She explained that he was going to be staying with her and, when Tatsuki went to protest, he sternly stated he would not be separated from her.

Boy, she’d never seen Orihime blush so brightly. His bold statement made Tatsuki, herself, falter as well. She explained that she’d wanted to introduce the two of them a lot sooner, but she wasn’t exactly sure how to go about it. Orihime also struggled in trying to explain how he was there in the first place- she’d told Tatsuki that she would never see this man again, yet here he was. Tatsuki was stunned the moment Orihime had asked him to give the two girls some time alone and he complied almost immediately. She smirked at his reluctant submission as he retreated to - as she’d recently learned- his own room in the apartment.

When finally alone, she elaborated on what had happened in the desert wasteland- specifically the fight between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. How, even at death’s door, he’d protected her from Ichigo’s monstrous cero. How she’d reached for his outstretched hand, slipping through the air as it dissolved to ash. Her heart ached at the image of Orihime desperately scrambling to collect his ashes, her tears soaking the sand beneath her knees.

She could only imagine the defeat her friend felt; especially with the powers she possessed. She wasn’t able to bring him back, regardless of how many hours she held up her sōten kisshun in the blistering desert winds.

And now he was here.

As the months passed, she witnessed drastic changes in both Orihime and the “newborn human,” as she referred to him. He remained uninterested in the company of others wherever Orihime would drag him to. There was a single time she can recall witnessing his permanent scowl being slightly tugged upward by the corner of his lips at something Orihime was saying. She observed how Orihime would talk to him through a smile, a blush permanently hatched across her nose. Even in silence, she noticed they found comfort in the each other’s company . It was rather sweet; they were never without the other.

It was especially entertaining to watch how Ichigo and Uryu had initially reacted to this sudden turn of events. She laughed remembering the time when the shop owner was talking to him, but as soon as he saw Orihime he stood and left- like a puppy wagging its tail. This year was definitely different for Orihime; she had someone to share it with. Not only that, but considering his obsession with the heart, she understood why the girl was so determined to make it especially memorable for him.

Tatsuki was shocked out of her thoughts and pulled back to the present at Chizuru’s loud clap.

“Okay! First thing’s first,” Chizuru stated, looking around the empty classroom. The janitor would be coming in any minute and would give them a scolding if they were still idling around. “We’ll need to brainstorm. Why don’t you guys come over to my place tonight?”

“Sure, I don’t mind.” Tatsuki swung her back over her shoulder. “I don’t have practice today. However,” she adjusted her bag strap, motioning her chin to the window. “I don’t think Orihime can make it.”

“Ah!” Orihime rushed to the window, pressing her hands and face against the cool glass. “I asked him to wait for me at home!”

Chizuru strode up next to Orihime, following her gaze to the school gates, mirroring her pose when she recognized the pale faced, dark-haired figure leaning against the brick pillar down below. “Wah! It’s him!”

Orihime scrambled to collect her belongings, holding her books to her chest as she scampered to the door. “I’m so sorry I kept you both here, but I have to go!”

Tatsuki dismissed her with a lazy wave of her hand. “Yeah, yeah. After you peel yourself away from lover-boy, we’ll meet you at Chizuru’s.”

Orihime bowed deeply, offering a wide grin before departing. “Yes! Thank you!”

From the window, the girls watched their friend rush out of the building, long copper hair tossing in the wind as she hurried towards the gates. The lone figure straightened himself from his position on the wall at her approach. Chizuru sighed out the window at the pair below walking side by side as they departed from the school grounds.

“I’m so jealous.”

Tatsuki spun on her heel, angling herself towards the door and taking her leave. “C’mon,” she called back. “It’s gonna be a long night.”

Adjusting her glasses, Chizuru spared another glance below to see Orihime smiling up at the pale man, oblivious to the shadow he cast down to her.

* * *

They casually strode down the sidewalk on their brief walk back to their apartment, Orihime loquacious as ever as she filled the space between them. Ulquiorra’s hands were resting comfortably in the pockets of his black joggers as he listened intently - nodding appropriately - to Orihime talk excitedly about her school day, her hair swishing as she motioned with her hands.

He caught her stealing occasional glances at him from under her lashes as she spoke, quickly turning her gaze elsewhere when his met hers. It was not unusual for her to be looking at him as she spoke; she’d always look to him to ensure she held his undivided attention when sharing her day. But over the past few days she’d been avoiding eye contact like the plague.

Odd.

She almost seemed to be hiding something from him- which was highly unusual. She always wore her heart on her sleeve, so why was she suddenly so eager to cover it up?

He continued to watch her as they climbed the apartment stairs, noticing her cheeks brighten as she absently fumbled around her bag for her keys. Her sudden loss of poise was puzzling. She laughed sheepishly, struggling with shaky hands to unlock the front door. He reached down and steadied her hand, turning their hands together until hearing the ‘click!’ of the lock before pulling away.

“You are unusually uncoordinated today.”

“W-what makes you say that?” She adjusted her shoulder strap and pushed open the door, motioning for him to enter first

“Are you not coming in?” he questioned as he approached the kitchen.

It became routine for them to cook together after he picked her up from school since moving in. She had pestered him about it day one, stating that it would help him become accustomed to human life. At first he absolutely refused; deeming it an inane human act that held no value to him. Eventually though, her pleading proved successful and he - reluctantly - joined her.

She stood in the doorway, swallowing the guilty lump that lodged itself in her throat as her grip tightened on her bag strap.

“I’m- I’m- uh… I’m just working on a-uh...a school assignment at Tatsuki’s house!” she lied with a well-rehearsed smile. “It won’t be for long.”

He eyed her curiously, his gaze travelling to her hands wringing the strap then back to her, stepping toward her.

“Alone” she spluttered. He held her gaze, the corners of his lips downturned further than his usual frown. Orihime’s breath hitched in her throat at his falter- oh, how she hated herself for this. “It’s going to take all night and I-umm, I don’t want to keep you up!”

Orihime remained silent, hoping he wouldn’t question her any further. She knew he had caught on to her odd behaviour- he definitely knew something was up. She silently cursed her transparency with him, even without the use of his Solita Vista.

With the close of his eyes he conceded. “Very well.”

She blinked owlishly. That was...strangely easy. “O-Okay! I’ll see you later tonight, I won’t be long!”

“Mh.”

Orihime heaved out the breath she’d been holding as soon as they door clicked behind her. That was close. With haste, she rushed down the rickety metal steps and toward Tatsuki’s house.

Ulquiorra’s troubled expression came to the forefront of her mind. Guilt sunk and settled lower into her stomach as a frown tugged at her lips. She didn’t like lying, especially not to him. She hoped he wasn’t too upset over her sudden dismissiveness.  
Her phone buzzed in her pocket and she shook the thoughts from her head.

She retrieved the pink device from her pocket, Tatsuki’s picture flashing to life on the screen with a text reading: “We’ve got snacks, hurry up!”

Orihime salivated at the mention of sweets. Ooh, how she hoped Tatsuki stopped off at the bakery for some donuts. And some cookies. Some cakes sounded nice, too- ah! She shook her head, focusing on the task at hand. Sweets, unfortunate as it was, come second.

She held determined fists in front of her. She and the girls were going to come up with something that will both impress him and quell any unease with her secrecy.

“Okay!” Tomorrow is going to be perfect.

* * *

Click.

Ulquiorra lowered his novel, looking to his door at the sound of footsteps scurrying across the living room floor.

“She’s late,” he breathed into the pages. He paused momentarily, smirking to himself at the telltale sound of Orihime’s shrieks followed by the skidding of furniture reverberating through the apartment. She was many things, he mused, but she was a far cry from graceful.

Snapping the book shut, he rose from his spot on the lone chair under his bedroom window. Gliding across the slivers of moonlight spilling onto the floor through open blinds, he reached for the doorknob and hovered over it.

Perhaps he should not disturb her. There had clearly been a purpose to her avoiding him, he postulated. A loud crash resonated from the kitchen. He smirked. Whatever she was busying herself with, she was not doing it discreetly.

Twisting the handle he stepped out. Ulquiorra sauntered down the hallway towards her ruckus and stopped at the kitchen entry. He debated on tapping on the doorframe to announce his presence, as he usually did.

Curiosity rang through his body as his eyes fell on Orihime’s back. Pink mush was flinging every which way out of whatever she was furiously whipping in the bowl in her hands. His gaze followed the splatters to the flour-dusted countertop, littered with chocolate smudges and baking supplies. He followed the next glop of pink down to the off-white tiles which also had their share of metal bowls clanging by her feet as she shifted in her spot.

“What are you doing?”

“Ah!” She startled back, tossing the dish in the air, fumbling with it when it landed in her hands before spinning around with it to her back. She squinted as clutter from the countertop clanged loudly to the floor.

Her eyes doubled in size as she awkwardly angled herself to cover her concoction.

“Gah! What are you doing?” she mimicked his question, wobbling and catching her balance “I thought you were sleeping?”

Shoot. Orihime bit her lip and mentally chastised herself as he eyed her suspiciously. He barely slept, if ever. And he knew that she knew this very well.

She waited for his response in nervous silence. He knew. He figured it out. He was going to see the cookie cutters and bowl of batter behind her and everything was going to be ruined. She totally screwed up- why didn’t she just get home and go to sleep? Why couldn’t she just-

“You seem distressed.” Oh, she blinked twice. That wasn't what she was expecting- but she’ll take it.

“Y-yeah, ha-ha!” she laughed nervously. “I just can’t sleep, so I figured I would practice one of the recipes from my home economics class!”

“I see.”

He waited. She typically continued with an invitation to join her antics in the kitchen typically followed… but it never came. Instead, he watched her wave a flour-coated hand dismissively.

“I’ll be done soon, I promise! You should head off to bed, though,” she peered up at the clock above where he stood in the doorway. “You have an appointment with Urahara tomorrow morning, right?”

Forest green eyes stared down at her skeptically.. With an exhale he stepped towards her, stopping an inch before their toes met. Orihime placed a shaky foot behind to balance herself as she leaned back away from his chest, her hands tightening their grip on the metal instrument behind her back.

Lifting a slender hand he reached forward. Orihime squeezed her eyes shut and her body tensed up, preparing to have the tug-of-war battle of her life when he inevitably spins her around and tries to take the batter from her hands. Instead, she feels his cool finger swipe along the side of her cheek. She opens her eyes at the contact, blinking widely for the second time that night as he brought the pink batter to his lips. With a pivot on his heel, he slid his sugar-coated finger into his mouth and exited the kitchen. Her pulse raced as heat crawled up her neck, settling itself brightly on her cheeks.

“Goodnight.”

She listened on wobbly legs to his footfall faded down the hallway. With the close of his door her knees gave out, slumping her to the floor with the batter bowl in her lap.

* * *

As an early riser, Ulquiorra was typically the first -and only- one awake for hours. He would go about his business until Orihime’s alarm tone would blair throughout the apartment, going unnoticed by the snoozing redhead. He would go in to turn the damned thing off after much struggle and death threats, and proceed to gently nudge her awake to start her day. She would normally whine incessantly, moaning and rolling over to the other side and shooing him out of her room for another five minutes.

So why was there, in the early hours of the morning, long before the nuisances had even woken to sing their song from the trees, clanging and shrieking still coming from the kitchen.

Orihime was releasing a drawled groan as he entered the doorway.

“You are still awake?”

Similarly to last night, Orihime yelped and spun around in surprise, this time flinging coloured candies outward and into his chest. He picked it from his chest and eyed it with disinterest before flicking it away.

“You really need to stop doing that,” she joked sleepily, offering a lopsided smile as she rubbed her eye with the back of her icing covered hand.

“Have you not slept yet?”

He studied her appearance- she had clearly been up all night. He’d assumed she would not go to sleep until late, but he didn’t think that she would be so irresponsible as to stay up the entire night. Her hair was pulled into a loose bun atop her head, thick strands of orange cascading down her back and draping along her cheeks with chunks of hardened candies and icing stuck. She carried dark bags under her swollen eyes, begging for sleep.

“No, not yet,” Orihime placed a tired hand behind her head with a light laugh. “I guess I zoned out and lost track of time.”

He knew she had an overactive imagination that tended to lead her to distraction, but to be up all night long?

“Urahara is expecting us.”

“Ah, that’s right,” she recalled, nervously. “Can you go on ahead of me? I’ll catch up as soon as I’m done.”

Surely no ‘recipe-practice’ required this much attention. He frowned.

“I will wait for yo-”

“No!” she held that cursed dismissive hand, albeit sluggishly this time. “I mean, no. It’s okay, really, you don’t want to be late.”

He eyed her warily. There was a nagging tug in his chest telling him not to leave her alone. “Are you sure?”

“Yes!” she replied. “Besides, being sleepy just means I’ll sleep even better tonight!”

He eyed her skeptically; leave it to her to find that silver lining.

Still not completely convinced he remained in the doorway, looking her over once more. “You will call me if you need me.” he stated more than asked.

Her sleepy smile spread into a full grin, breathing a small laugh through her nose. “Yes, now go! You’ll be late!”

Ulquiorra took a hesitant step out the threshold of the door before looking back over at Orihime. She still had that bright smile on her face as she waved him off. He nodded, turning completely and exiting the apartment.

* * *

The usual trek to Urahara’s shop was eerily quiet without Orihime’s presence. Ulquiorra never thought he would grow so accustomed to having someone around him so often. He’d grown quite fond of her senseless chatter; how she would drift so far off with her imagination and forget what her initial topic of conversation was. How she would laugh about it, able to find the humour even in herself and her mistakes.

The corners of his mouth tugged downward.

What was this he felt?

He gingerly touched his fingertips to where his heart thumped beneath his ribcage. What was this he was feeling? He felt...empty. Hungry, almost. A yearning that could not be quelled without her presence. His chest squeezed at the thought of her walking beside him, looking up to him with a smile that rivalled a thousand suns.

Loneliness.

He desired her company. It had been many months since he had been without her- there was a void only she could fill. Ulquiorra sighed upon reaching the shop, forcibly lifting him from his thoughts .

“Ah, Ulquiorra! Hello!” He lifted his gaze to meet Urahara lounging lazily on the veranda, waving his fan above his head in greeting. “I wasn’t expecting you for another hour or so.”

Ulquiorra’s stuffed his hands into his pockets, stepping around Urahara and into the shop. “Let’s get this over with.”

Urahara jumped to his feet with a stretch of his back before following Ulquiorra through the entrance. “It’s rare seeing you on your own.”

Ulquiorra seated himself at his usual spot on the tatami mats, ignoring the shopkeeper. He slid his arms out of his shirt, allowing Urahara access to stick those pesky electrodes on his chest. After his arrival into the living world, the scientist had him routinely coming in once a month for testing to ensure his body was adapting and thriving in its new environment. That, and Ulquiorra was the first of his kind- it wasn’t as if others that were previously ash returned as a living person.

It wasn’t as though he minded it so much. If it meant he could stay with her, he’d have agreed to anything.

“So,” Urahara started as he pressed the last pad to Ulquiorra’s pale skin, “Where’s Orihime today?”

Ulquiorra remained silent. The whirring of the compact machine recording Ulquiorra’s vitals the only sound in the room.

The shopkeeper prodded with a smile, feigning ignorance. “It’s unusual for her not to be around- the two of you are never more than an arm’s length away apart. What’s going on? Trouble in paradise?”

Ulquiorra fixed his icy glare on Urahara.

“You’re sure in a foul mood today!” He popped an electrode off Ulquiorra’s arm and slapped the ex-hollow on the back with a laugh, jostling him forward. “What’s buggin’ ya?”

He peeled the electrodes off of Ulquiorra’s chest with a light pop, leaving behind pink circles from the suction. “Maybe I can help.”

Ulquiorra stood silently, glaring down at the scientist sprawled out on the floor as he slipped his arms back into his shirt. After a few moments of silence, he spoke. “I do not need your help.”

“Oh, come on.” Urahara laughed at Ulquiorra’s expense; he found great entertainment in the ex-Espada’s frustration at not understanding something that comes to naturally to humans.

Pausing briefly, Ulquiorra silently weighed something to himself before resigning with the close of his eyes. “She has been rather odd lately.”

“Isn’t she always?” Ulquiorra glared again, choosing to ignore the comment.

“Unusually so. I can feel her unease whenever I am present.“ He pondered the statement. “Perhaps she is unwell.”

“Ah yes,” Urahara mused, “It appears our dear Orihime has come down with quite the deathly bug.”

Ulquiorra’s eyes widened a fraction. Deathly? Was she so ill that she was incurable? Absurd… He wouldn’t have missed such a thing.

Would he?

As if reading Ulquiorra’s mind, Urahara snorted. The former’s glare returned tenfold. “I do not find the humour in Orihime being ill. Regardless, she can heal herself.”

“Unfortunately it isn’t that kind of bug. It’s an illness of the heart that can’t be healed on her own.”

He wasn’t making any sense at all. She couldn’t heal it? Orihime has borderline god-like powers, yet he claims she cannot heal herself? Ridiculous.

Ulquiorra straightened his posture, looking down his nose at the shopkeeper as he continued.

“However, this bug could be cured by someone else.” Urahara hid his smirk behind his fan. For someone self-proclaimed as ‘all-seeing,’ Ulquiorra sure failed to see anything at all when it came to human emotion.

“Go on.” Ulquiorra demanded, his irritation almost tangible. So touchy when it comes to this girl. “How can this illness be cured?”

“With the heart.”

Ulquiorra’s eyes narrowed. “I don’t have time for your games.”

“Just hear me out” Urahara held his hands up defensively. “The bug in her heart can only be satiated by that of another.”

“Say I were to believe you; how does one go about healing this ‘bug’?”

“Simply put, you would need to offer her your heart. Well, not literally- more so along the lines of conveying your heart.”

The ex-Espada eyed Urahara skeptically.

“Just make her happy.” Ulquiorra’s patience was nearing its limit. “You’re lying.”

“No, no, I’m not! I swear.”

“I fail to see the correlation to her happiness and this illness you speak of.”

“Just trust me.” Urahara heaved through a smile. “She’ll be back to her old self in no time. Think of it this way: she’s the one that gave you your heart, so it makes sense that yours would be the one to heal hers.”

Ulquiorra felt his chest clench at the mention of it. Perhaps the clogged man was telling the truth.

“Going out of your way to do something for her - even something small - will work wonders in demolishing that nasty bug, I’m sure of it. Think of the things she likes and work from there.”

Ulquiorra angled himself and retreated to the entrance. “If she cannot be healed, I will be back for you.”

Urahara waved a hand dismissively as he followed at his heels, laughing him off. “Yes, yes. Go express that heart of yours, my friend!”

Ulquiorra pulled open the shoji door, peering down out of the corner of his eye.

“We are not friends.” The door slammed shut, concealing Urahara’s snickering face.

* * *

Orihime stretched her arms above her head with a yawn, flexing her toes under the warmth of her thick comforter. She pushed herself further into the plush pillow, rubbing her sleepy eyes with the back of her hands.

Tilting her head, her eyes shifted to the red glow of her clock.

7:00pm.

Orihime hummed dreamily, rolling back over and tucking her knees to her chest as she snuggled further into the covers. Sighing happily she felt herself sinking deeper into her pillow, slowly drifting back to sleep under the water white-silver spilling into her room from the window.

Wait.

Her eyes snapped open, jolting upright and looking out the window. Like a luminous pearl, the moon hung in the cloudless ebony sky, casting its white light across the tenebrous town. Orihime’s eyes widened. “Oh no.” she mouthed, spinning back to her clock. The sleep shed itself from her brain instantly. “Oh no. Oh no, no, no!”

“You are awake.”

Her attention snapped up to the familiar baritone resonating from a dark figure standing in her doorway.

“When I returned from Urahara’s you were asleep on the floor.” The pale light of the moon carving Ulquiorra’s slender features as he approached her. “I took the liberty of bringing you to your bed. Also,”

He pointed to a shadowed object sitting atop her night table. “You were holding onto this, so I brought it, as well.”

Orihime squinted, trying to focus her hazy vision where the moonlight did not reach. She reached for her lamp, but she paused at the sudden susurration at her fingertips. She quickly flicked on the light, the dim bulb illuminating a small paper bag decorated in colourful hearts and flour fingerprints.

“Gyah!” Orihime snatched it from the table and shoved it under the blankets with a nervous laugh. Calculating eyes flickered between her senseless sputtering and the thing concealed beneath the comforter, carefully evaluating her response.

“It is the contents of that bag that cause you distress.” he concluded.

Orihime flushed. “M-me? Distressed? No way!” she lied through a nervous laugh. “What makes you say that?”

Ulquiorra noted the way her words trailed off to a quiet mumble. “I-”

Orihime slouched her shoulders as she exhaled a heavy breath, averting her gaze to the star speckled night sky. There was no point in her hiding it from him at this point- the day had already ended.

She visibly deflated. That’s right.

Of the many imaginings she’d had of how today would go, this was not one of them. Orihime slowly unveiled the paper treasure, gently placing it in her lap. She chewed on her lower lip, trying to control the quivering of her chin.

“I’m sorry.” Today was about him; about creating happy memories together.

“I wanted to give this to you when you got back home, but-” he extended his hand, the paper bag rustling when she placed it in his palm. She tried so hard. “I’m so sorry.”

It was supposed to be a full day of them together; she’d planned to make him breakfast, to spend a day together introducing him to her favourite movies. On top of the hours she’d spent frustrated over burnt chocolates, she’d spent all that time away from him. She’d made him angry, anxious even. She bit back the tears welling in her eyes. She’d tried so hard to make today perfect and she completely ruined it.

“Orihime.” She remained silent, her sullen eyes shielded by thick lashes. She brought up a weak hand to wring it in her chocolate stained shirt.

Urahara’s warning of the ominous illness that loomed over the girl echoed in Ulquiorra’s mind. The cursed insect must be contagious, he thought to himself as a pang vibrated deep within his chest. An unfamiliar ache followed soon after as his gaze traveled down from her sad face to her delicate hand hovering over her chest.

He had never seen her in such a state.

He scowled. That wretched bug.

“Come,” he took her hand in his and pulled her up from the bed.

Huh? “W-what?”

“We will rid of this bug.” With a gentle tug he led her toward the hallway disregarding her protests, paper bag in tow.

“Ulquiorra, what bug are you-”

The fight in her words diminished, catching in her throat as her steps halted in the doorway. She stood, momentarily stunned, the mention of a bug long forgotten. Two long rows of candles cast a warm glow from the path they created down the hallway. The golden hue of candlelight was a stark contrast to the blackness of the apartment. The moment seemed to move in slow-motion, warbled as if underwater. His hand under hers, Ulquiorra took careful steps backwards. His eyes remained fixed on her as he guided her down the hallway between the two rows of small flames. The flames flickered in the wake of their steps.

They past the kitchen and living area where string lights draped in shallow dips from the ceiling; the colours of the apartment muted to a grey in the dim candlelight. Orihime’s gaze followed the lights, ducking under the arch they formed above the sliding door leading out to the glass-encased balcony. He pulled her through, cinnamon eyes traveling along the swoops and dips of light along the perimeter of the balcony, dancing above paper lanterns that decorated the iron railing.

Breathtaking.

Her heart settled with the breath in her throat as her eyes traveled down little golden lights that spilled overhead, trickling above a small ivory tent in the centre of the balcony. Hand in hand they moved under the canopy, similar tiny lights hung above scattered plush pillows; their glimmer illuminating a spread of her favourite snacks. A light squeeze of her hand brought her attention back to Ulquiorra, slackening his grip and gliding his fingertips down her palm until they loosely entwined with hers.

Emerald as deep as the ocean and serene as as a forest pierced through her, right to her core. A familiar warmth coiled in her the pit of her stomach, like a swarm of butterflies flapping their wings to the beat of her pounding heart. Orihime struggled to swallow down the thick lump in her throat, choking back the welling tears that threatened to spill down her face.

“Ulquiorra, you…” She choked, unable to control the tumult of emotions swirling in her as a thin line of tears streamed down her face. His eyebrows rows slightly in surprise, detaching their entangled fingers to lightly brush them along her cheek.

“Ah, I’m sorry.” Orihime reeled, dropping down to the peach pillow at her feet, frantically rubbing her eyes with the heel of her palms. “I’m just...This is just so overwhelming.”

Reddened eyes looked up to meet his with a wet grin, “It’s stunning, really, but you didn’t have to go out of your way to do this.” He frowned, puzzled by the suggestion.

“Does this make you unhappy?”

“Ah, no! I didn’t mean that. I'm incredibly happy, you have no idea. It’s just,” she retreated, curling her legs to her chest and wrapping her arms around them in a tight hug. “Today was supposed to be all about you.”

“I fail to see what correlation you believe exists between myself and this day.” Orihime tucked her face behind her knees with the darkening of her blush. His naïveté had static buzzing through her mind; this would be so much easier if he just understood what Valentine’s Day was.

“You have been distant and secretive.”

“Well, it’s-” she paused, averting her eyes from his as he patiently awaited an explanation.

“It’s..?”

In a hushed tone, she pressed on. “It’s Valentine’s Day. It’s a day where you express your affection and... fondness for someone.”

She fidgeted with her fingers under his heavy gaze, fully aware she held all of his attention. In a swift movement he seated himself beside her, the cushion puffing lightly under his weight. What caught her attention was a low rustle at his side before pulling the forgotten bag of sweets to eye level, studying it intently before voicing his internal musings.

“This is what you were hiding.”

Ulquiorra paused briefly, looking to her as the cogworks in his brain diligently piecing everything together.

“You are telling me your affection lies within this bag?” She nodded shyly. Orihime kept a diffident silence as she buried her face further into the material of her pants, poking her eyes above her knees to observe him.

He fell silent for a moment, pondering her confession. He gestured his chin to the bag. “May I?”

He took the rise of her head as a yes. He reached into the bag, crinkling the rim with the pressure of his wrist as he rummaged around, eventually lifting out a tiny sweet. He examined the chunk of chocolate curiously between his fingers. It looked as though it was meant to take on a different shape, though he couldn’t tell under the glops of hardened, uneven pink icing that had oozed down the sides. Burnt flour flaked off along the bottom of the cookie, staining his pale fingertip an ashy grey.

“You don't have to eat it,” her voice whispered from beside him, embarrassment flushed brightly on her face. “It doesn't even look edible.”

Ulquiorra was not a man for childish antics, and he defiantly opposed human traditions. So it was no surprise her mouth fell open when he tossed the treat into his mouth. Orihime watched on in shocked silence as he chewed savouringly, noticing his expression change with the familiarity of the taste. She flustered at the memory of how he’d come to recognize the flavour in the first place.

Much to her surprise, he tossed in another. “Don’t feel obligated to eat them, really! It isn’t that big of a deal.”

“I do not act out of obligation.” He bristled, seemingly offended by her plea.

She sat in uncomfortable silence, the thumping in her chest settled itself between her ears. Her attention remained fixed on Ulquiorra wordlessly continue popping the chocolates into his mouth, almost dutifully. Pulling the last one from the bag, he finally turned to her.

“Here.” Orihime stared at him blankly, tilting her head in bewilderment.

She straightened her back, blinking owlishly at the sweet now being held in front of her face expectantly. Her widened eyes doubled in size when she realized what it was he wanted. She leaned forward, the sweet pressing against her lips. He gently pushed it into her mouth with the tip of his finger, sending a shiver up her spine as she. It...wasn’t bad. She looked to him with elated surprise, her prior disappointment replaced with a large smile stretching across her face.

“To think I wasn’t going to give these to you!”

“It’s a shame I couldn’t have given them to you earlier, though.” she admitted. “I had the entire day planned out.”

Orihime released a squeak when a strong arm wrapped around her waist, effortlessly pulling her to his lap. He delicately positioned her between his legs, leaning her back to rest against his chest. She stilled. Her lids instinctively closed, frantically trying to steady her breath under the weight of his arm wrapped around her. The heat of his body against hers sent warm waves crashing through her very soul, scorching through her veins.

“This is enough.” She adjusted herself to look up at him over her shoulder. He remained silent, staring distantly into the night sky.

His words evoked a lull in their conversation.

Moments passed.

Orihime had returned, now facing him, and after many internal pep talks, found a comfortable spot cuddling into his chest. Her thudding heart had finally settled to a steady beat, granting her the opportunity to form a coherent thought.

“You really are amazing, you know?” Orihime hummed. She felt Ulquiorra shift against her back. Knowing she’d grabbed his attention, she continued.

“I spent days wracking my brain on what I could possibly do, and yet here it came so easily to you.”

Quiet seconds stretched to minutes.

Orihime hadn’t expected a response- it wasn’t as if she was looking for one, anyways. What she said was the truth: it took her weeks of researching to come up with something as menial as making homemade chocolates. Meanwhile, he had managed to create their own sparkling galaxy in a matter of hours. She smiled to herself. He had undergone a complete transformation once he returned and shed his mask. He was callous and unforgiving; one of the top warriors in an army of battle hungry hollows, willing to harm even his comrades should they step out of line.

Now here he sat under the warm glow of candlelight that he’d prepared with his former captee. How open he had been to accepting the normality of human life. How he willingly went out of his way to ensure her safety and wellbeing. It greatly contradicted his previous way of life when there was a time he wouldn’t have hesitated to take her life with his own hands.

She hummed as she pressed further back into his chest, reveling in the warmth of his body.

How human he had become.

She felt the rumbling in his chest, his cool voice breaking her from her thoughts and the silence between them.

“I am simply sharing with you what you have given me.” Orihime felt the corners of her lips tug downward, unsure of what he was implying. 

“That fool of a shopkeeper recommended that happiness would remedy your distress.”

Orihime bit back a laugh. His distaste in Urahara was almost as funny as his disgust in Ichigo.

“I would never have imagined that baked goods would be the cause of your suspiciously distant behaviour.”

At that, she giggled. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be that way. But you almost caught me! I was so nervous you would figure out what I was doing.”

The pep in her voice dulled, looking up . “I really am sorry, though.”

The arm around her waist tightened. “Stop apologizing.”

She felt a flush return, passing over her cheeks. “But what I managed to do seems so menial in comparison to all of this.”

Ulquiorra lifted his free hand around to her face, pressing her cheeks between his fingers as he turned her to face him.

“Nothing I can offer will amount to what you have given me.”

Orihime’s lips fell apart; she was at a loss for words. This one night alone had silenced her flow of coherent thought more than it had in her entire eighteen years of life combined.

He adjusted his hand, cupping her cheek in a gentle caress. “You have given me what I sought after; what I had longed to understand. I denied its very existence, yet you placed it so effortlessly in the palm of my hand.”

“Ulquiorra…” She tested his name carefully on her tongue, her gaze lingering on his lips. He continued huskily, slowly mouthing every syllable.

“Nothing is comparable.”

His face neared, their breath mingling in the warmth of candlelight. Her eyes fluttered shut. However, her lips remained cold; the warmth they’d anticipated instead pressed tenderly against her forehead. Orihime languidly opening her eyes, peering up to see Ulquiorra smile gently down to her. Her eyes were like pools of honey, the glow of the candlelights dancing in their reflection.

He released her face, bringing his hand to the back of her neck and gently pulling her forward, tucking her into the crook of his neck. He relieved his grip from her waist, wrapping both arms securely around her. He released an inaudible sigh, resting his chin atop her head.

“I can only be so selfish.”

A breathy snort erupted behind Orihime’s smile, her flushed cheeks tinged peach against the candlelight. She turned on her side, curling her knees into his lap as she lowered herself, nestling comfortably into his chest. She found comfort in the thrumming of his heart against her ear. They sat in quiet silence under the canopy, overlooking the sea of snow-kissed branches and neighbouring rooftops under the milky speckles that danced beside the moon in the atramentous night sky.

Orihime sighed contentedly, his even breaths like a metronome, harmonizing their heartbeats. She eventually conceded to the weight of her eyelids as they drifted closed. Within moments, she drifted to sleep in the warmth of his embrace.

Ulquiorra felt her body fall limp against him, the full weight of her resting on his chest. He watched the rhythmic rise and fall of her chest as slow, shallow breaths passed through her parted lips. His hand moved on its own, drifting up from its perch on her back and along her arm, up to her lips. He regained control, stopping to hover just above them; the warmth of her breath tickling his fingertips.

Ulquiorra retracted them quickly, as if burned; like a moth to a flame.

What was she doing to him.

He ran his fingers through her hair, lifting his hand as he neared the length of the strands. He admired the vibrant threads spilling through his fingers. He didn't understand her reluctance in accepting he had done something like this for her. Was consideration so far out of his realm that she didn't believe he was capable? He didn't understand her joy in such asinine displays.

Or perhaps he did.

He would offer her the world if it were his to give. But if she so much as asked for it, he would find a way. He would do anything for her.

Because of her, he was alive. He was given the opportunity to once more walk the plains of the earth as the human man he retained no memory of.

Because of her, he found reason. Every breathing moment with her gave him purpose.

He looked to her peaceful slumbering face, rising and falling with each of his breaths. Orihime was not like anyone he had come across. She was the living embodiment of the sun; a beacon of light upon the darkest horizon. He supposed that would make him the moon; meant only to meet her in passing. Ulquiorra brushed copper strays from her face, moving it behind her ear. His hand settled cupping her cheek, his fingertips resting under her ear.

But she defies all laws.

She pulled him up from the depths of his own darkness, allowing him to sit level with her on the horizon. Like when the sun and moon align, when she smiles at him the earth stands still.

Because of her heart, he now had his.


End file.
